Just Another Dream
by LoneWriter455
Summary: Springtrap is a lonely animatronic who is misunderstood. He longs for companionship, but everyone runs in rear. Maybe tonight, things will be different.


I sighed, walking past the large window outside of the security guard's office. I heard him gasp in fear as he began rebooting something, most likely the ventilation. The red light in the room began blaring as it took a while for the ventilation to be fixed. I turned and looked into the office. Cowering in his seat, the night guard stared back at me with frightened eyes. I wanted to approach him, but I didn't want to scare him too much. When he went to play the sound again, I peeked at the guard. He had a blue and black uniform, a black cap, and a shiny golden badge. He had blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was absolutely adorable! He looked at me and I quickly pulled myself back. I hoped he didn't see me. He checked his cameras again and I silently ran to the other side of the door. I looked at him again. Something must have messed up, because he turned around to fix it, then saw me. He had this look of fear in his eyes and just stared at me. I wondered why he wasn't moving until I looked at the clock and saw that it was only a few minutes until his shift ended. He had no reason to check. He blinked and I walked over to him. I wanted to say 'Hi', but all that came out was a horrible noise that sounded kind of like a scream.

"Aah!" He screamed, covering his face as if expecting me to hurt him. I tilted my head in confusion. I know I sounded kind of creepy, but I think he was overreacting.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My voice box was a bit messed up, so my voice was a bit distorted, but I'm sure he could understand me. My heart thumped as I remembered that he was right there in front of me and that after so long of staying silent, I was speaking to him. He only silently stared at me in terror.

After a long time of awkward staring, he cleared his throat and began to speak in that cute voice of his."Y-you're not going to k-kill me?" He asked shakily.

I frowned. I was hurt that he thought I'd do anything like that do him. "N-no! I wasn't going to kill you. I just wanted to talk." I told him.

"Th-then... why did you scream in my face like that. You've been scaring me the whole night!" He said with a frown.

"Scaring you... how?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, for one, your appearance is very scary." He said. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Y-you think I l-look... scary?" I asked in a choked up voice.

"Well, yeah. You're all dirty and old and you're literally falling apart." He said, oblivious to the pain he was causing me.

"O-oh... um... I'm... I'm sorry." i apologized.

"It's really creepy with you always staring at the camera with those weird glowing eyes of yours too. I-I can't get over how creepy they are." He said, shaking his head with a sigh. I began crying after he insulted my eyes. He saw me as... a monster.

"I-I know... I'm just so ugly..." I cried.

The security guard looked down at me with a concerned look in his eyes. He lifted my head up by my chin and looked me in my eyes. He shook his head with a small smile.

"No you're not." He said, gently stroking my cheek. "I just hadn't realized just how beautiful you truly were. I was blinded by fear. But now that my fear is gonna and I've talked to you, I now realize that you are actually beautiful."

"W-wha..? Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"N-no." I shook my head, pulling myself away from him. "You... you're only saying that because I was crying."

He pulled me into a firm hug. When he pulled back, he kissed my cheek. I blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Why did he kiss me? Why did I love it so much?

"I promise you that I genuinely think that you are beautiful. It doesn't matter how many holes are in your body or how dirty you've become as time has gone by. I don't care what had happened in the past, or what others say about you. I know that deep inside, there's a nice, sweet, beautiful person, hidden underneath this suit. I'm so sorry about what I said earlier." He apologized.

"I-It's okay." I said, tying to process what he said. I really hope he meant every word of it.

"What's this?" He asked as he felt something rub against his leg.

"A-ah! Um... I uh..." I stuttered.

"Well. someone's excited..." He had this naughty look in his eyes that mad me blush and look away.

"U-um..." I still couldn't speak. I was too embarrassed.

"I know a way to get rid of that..." He gently pushed me to the ground and lowered his face to my crotch. With a smile, he licked my cock from the base slowly up to the tip. I shivered in delight. He put his mouth around the tip of my throbbing manhood and ran his tongue around it teasingly. My breaths got deeper and deeper as he continues teasing me.

"N-ngh... more... please." I begged. He only slows down, causing me to whimper. "P-please." By now, he's close to stopping, but is still lightly teasing the tip of my cock. Gently. Slowly. I couldn't take it any more and I shoved his face down, forcefully making him deep-throat my penis. "Ah! Y-yes! M-more!" I pumped faster and my panting got more erratic with each pump. It wasn't long before I had released my cum down his throat. After I was done, I let go of his head and panted, basking in the afterglow. He swallowed my cum and coughed, breathing deeply for air. He smiled. laying beside me and cuddling against me.

"I love you, Salvage."

I woke up and smiled. I looked over my left, only to see nobody beside me. It was then that my heart dropped as I realized that it was just another dream.


End file.
